I Would
by AndTheCynicsWereOutraged
Summary: Maybe everyone says he will, but he won't. Darry once again will be sent over the top as he realizes that he would.He will do something no one though he was capable of doing. Everything goes downhill from there and all because he would.
1. Chapter 1

**I Would**

**AN: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE. THIS IS JUST A STORY ABOUT AN EVENT THAT IS PREBOOK. IT IS MOST LIKELY A ONE SHOT BUT IF POPULAR DEMANDS OCCUR WHICH MAY NOT, THEN I WILL CONTINUE**

I would. Sometimes I say I wouldn't, but they know I would. I'm a tough greaser and everything, but I hate to admit it, I would. My two younger brothers are everything to me, but it's more than I can take. I open my drowsy eyes and take a look at the two kids, _kids _in front of me.

"Darry!" My baby brother, Ponyboy greets as I open my eyes and let out a groan. The boy's eyes shine with excitement and I follow his gaze to a brown package in his hands.

"What's that, kiddo?" I ask him. He puts it in gently on my hands and smiles at me happily.

"Happy birthday, Dar!" My other brother, Sodapop tells me. I touch the small package in my hands and take the brown wrapping off of it to discover a small journal-like book. I open it to the first page and a small piece of paper falls out. I gently open it and begin to read.

_Dear Darry, _

_I would never trade you in for anything in the world, and I know you wouldn't either. I am so happy you made it another year, with that of our lives being very messed up and such, but I would like to tell you that I would never trade you for anything. I wouldn't. I Love You, Darry. You are such a great brother and i hope you realize this._

_Ponyboy Curtis_

I let a tear escape my face and I smile in the direction of my youngest brother. I smile and thank him for the letter that fell out of the book and continue onto the book…

"_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and I ride home."_

I set the book down and got out of bed, drawled in by the scent that came from the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw Steve and Two-Bit attempting to cook breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Superman!" Steve congratulates. I thank him and sit down on the table. My brother wouldn't trade me in for anything, he told me so, even if yesterday I had yelled at him for being late from the movies. Only last month I had grounded him for a long time, only two months ago I had laid a hand on him, and then all hells broke loose.

I pig out on the burnt food laid out in front of me, inhaling every piece of food cooked for me on this eventful day. It had already started out so well, so flawless. Except for one thing…

The food is soon gone, so everyone heads to their intended fields. I drive to the roofing business and start on my work. I attempt to carry two bundles of roofing, which I easily nail and slowly and carefully place it on the wood that has so carefully been placed a while back. Every single piece of roofing I place, making me feel depressed. Am I wrong to feel the way I do? I can't be wrong, if it feels so right.

I head home right after. Everyone is sprawled out on my couches. I would. I would. I would.

"How was work?" Soda asks me. I'm too tired to put up with his act so I just nod and sit down on the large armchair in front of me, soon noticing the emptiness.

"Where is _he?__" I ask everyone and they shrug. _

_The contained anger starts to build up inside of me for a while until the tension grows and I feel as if I'm going to blow. The anger keeps building up more and more, but I know why. They all stare at me and I'm aware of that. _

_I see a familiar figure approach from the darkness and the door swings open. He doesn't need time to explain. This is so unwanted for. I march right over to him and before his open mouth gets any word out of it, I do what I said I never would. I strike him on his face this time, in front of everyone and he runs out again. He has no Johnny this time, I think smugly. _

_Everyone's expression is uncalled for so I roll my eyes and go inside of my room. It all comes out, what I just did. I hit Ponyboy Curtis. My brother that went through hell two months ago. I made it worse. It's all worse, but I know why._

_Maybe he thinks its all anger and stress and maybe he wouldn't, but for I change I would. _

_I would trade my brother for a chance in life, to go to college and find a girl. I would trade him in for success. I'm so sick and tired of this._

_I would._

**AN: Yes.. I know it goes quickly but it's just that I wanted it to be a quick read, prologue type thing. Yeah please read and review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! I Know I only posted the first one yesterday but I wrote this and I hope you liked it. Any type of review**

I Would- Chapter Two

The truth hurts but it hurts even more when you admit it. It hurts with a pang of relief when you tell yourself it's true and not just a malfunction within your brain. But I could deny it all I want, and I'm not saying I'm going to, but I know I would.

I don't even feel bad, stupid, or guilty for admitting to myself that I would. My door swigs open and closes all in one motion.

"What the hell is your problem, Darry?" My brother asks me, probably still hurt with the fact that I hit Ponyboy.

"What do you mean, what is my problem?" I yell, annoyance clear in my voice. "What the hell is Ponyboy's problem? I work my butt off and he comes home late, has his grades drop and speaks his freaking mind when the smart ass feels like!" A bead of sweat drips down my forehead and I wipe it off with one swift motion, feeling a vein of anger rise on my temple.

"He has no problem!" He Shrilled. Soda closes his eyes and slowly opens them again, tears clearly beading down his cheek. "You promised to never hit him, ever again. Yet you did. Can you explain that to me."

That's when I went and I overdid it. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly. "Because I'm done. Over." I whisper.

I'm not sure if he caught it or not, but tears start to run down his face and faster this time. He let's out a whimper, muffled by his hand and gives me a glare before he wipes off his tear and puts his happy-go-lucky smile back on, heading back to what's left of our gang.

That's it. I can't take any of this anymore. I just can't. I drop to the floor and wrap my strong arms around my head. I can't. I just can't. I want out. I stand up and attempt to walk back to the living room, but my feet seem to be frozen in place. I lift my leg up, finally getting a result and stalk over to the living room.

I get a few cold stares from the three boys before me. One filled with tension and amusement, another with hatred and anger but the last was so cold that I couldn't dare look at him for over a second. Why did he care so much?

Steve was supposed to be the one that would understand me, not Ponyboy. Hate him until the end but when I want something, it seems to always disappear. Like when I wanted to make myself something. It got trampled on by one lousy train. That lousy train that changed my life.

_*One Year Ago*_

_It was Ponyboy's birthday finally and he was turning 14, finally going to get the gift he wanted more than anything in the world:_

_A dog._

_My mom and dad were out getting the puppy and I was waiting with my two brothers and the gang for them to arrive and us to enjoy the chocolate cake, for the first time store bought._

_After about an hour, a soft knock is heard coming from the door. I open it to reveal a fancy looking lady wearing business attire._

_"Hello, my name is Tina Lopez but you may call me Ms. Lopez." The lady informs us, but the tension and sorrow in her tone made me uncomfortable because deep down, I knew something was wrong. "Are you Darrel Curtis?"_

_"Yes, I am. How may I help you, Ms. Lopez?" I ask her, attempting to be as polite as I had been taught._

_"Yes, I'm sorry to inform you, but there has been a train and car collide, your parents are victims of this tragedy." the words came out like knives. The truth didn't bring any pang of relief. It brought hate. And that hate was one thing._

_If my fourteen year old brother would have settled for cake, they would be here._

*Present Day*

That feeling was kept from him and stashed deep inside of him. That day, I became incapable of crying and he was the reason why.

The screen door opens and the room grows in intensity as Ponyboy stumbles into the house being pulled in by none other than Timothy Shepard.

"What are you doing with him?" Steve asks, curiously.

"Yeah, uh I saw him walking and then he-" Tim stops and chuckles abruptly. "He tripped on some rock and I think his nose is broken." he shakes his head and leave the room, parting a couple of immature, chuckling teenagers.

"Just shut up, guys and leave." I tell them a little more roughly than I had intended. They get the hint and Steve and Two Bit leave the house. "Just where do you think you were out now?"

"Out….just….out." Ponyboy answer briefly, as if dismissing the thought. I glare at him and blink back a tear.

Life is so not perfect for me. I go out skiing with my other friends all of the time but its all so different. Sometimes I think I hate them but I can't say that. Their my brothers and as much as I say I would leave them, that doesn't mean I hate them.

I walk out into the pouring rain. _Geez, how could Pony stand this. _I hate this. I feel the droplets of water on my back, drenching me from head to toe and I instantly feel refreshed. All I need to do is walk now and I'll be ok. This is fine. Life hates me, and I hate it. Maybe if I weren't to live it would all be better, but how can I say that. This is life and I can't do anything to change it. God made to for me how I deserve it. And maybe he made it like this for me for a reason. A certain reason. Maybe he set it out there for me to overcome it.

But I don't want to.

I slowly make my way back home once more, ignoring h dirty looks from both of my brothers and walkover to the only place that gives me sanctuary.

I walk back inside of my bedroom and slam the door shut. Just as I think I may get enough sleep, I feel breathing near my face so I open my eyes to a young girl in front of me.

_Maybe she's the one girl I've been waiting for,_ I thought vaguely as I roll my eyes and wait for her to say something.

"Seems like you need something to take off your hands." She tells me. I blink a few time and open my eyes again, the girl seemingly disappears, leaving me with her fake scent of peppermint and an idea floating in my head. I would. Oh yes, I would.

I just wouldn't "would,"

I _will_

**OHHHHHH haha cliffhanger! What do you guys think his idea is?**


End file.
